


Vanità

by casstayinmyass



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, F/M, Femdom, Leg Kink, Lingerie, Mirror Sex, Pegging, Praise Kink, Submissive Terzo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:41:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26184373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casstayinmyass/pseuds/casstayinmyass
Summary: Papa steals your lingerie and pulls it off better than you ever did.
Relationships: Papa Emeritus III/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	Vanità

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this art from tumblr: https://kissthegoghuleh.tumblr.com/post/627708224019300352/lnecronomicon-if-you-got-em-show-em
> 
> Thanks again Mari, for the idea!

Terzo sat by your side, sifting through old birthday cards of yours. He had decided to take a day off from clergy business to spend time with you, since he would be leaving for tour the next day for quite a few months. 

"Are you sure you want to spend the day doing this, when we could be out doing better things?"

Terzo looks up from the cards. "You tell me all the time you want to go through your old things and decide what to keep and give away. This is the perfect day to." You lean back out of the trunk to give him a kiss on the cheek for being so sweet. Papa beckons you back.

"A little lower." You lean back with a giggle to give him a kiss on the lips, which leads to him cupping your face and drawing you in deeper. With a deep breath, you straddle his lap, and hold his face as well as the two of you start a friendly game of bump and grind. You press Terzo's face into your breasts and listen to him groan as he continues to kiss the soft flesh there, holding you by the waist and grinding up into you.

"Happy Birthday to a special 18 year old," you read over his shoulder. Terzo's eyes open, and he looks up in confusion. You're reading an old birthday card behind his head, and he gets the message. He chuckles.

"You will have to forgive your Papa. One track mind, si? You know this thing."

"Mhm," you smirk, and get off his lap. He picks up the card, reading the messages inside. He only looks up again when you gasp.

"Papa, look at this," you say, holding something up from inside the trunk.

"A dress?" he asks in interest, coming over to rub your shoulders. "From a formal, I am thinking?"

"Even better." You grin as you hold up a pair of thigh high black stockings and a garter belt. "From when I was a dancer before I joined the church."

"You never told me you danced," he growls into your neck, pressing his lips there.

"It was mostly a hobby." You sigh, looking at the garments. "I really don't have any use for these anymore. They probably don't even fit me."

"Sister, they are beautiful garments! You don't want to wear them for Papa, put on a show for me?"

"Not in these," you huff. "I have better lingerie now." You fling them over your shoulder, and Papa looks at the heap thoughtfully with a thirst in his eyes.

The rest of the day is spent cleaning up the mess the two of you made of the Church storage room, going for a walk in the gardens afterward. With another kiss in the late afternoon, the two of you part ways for dinner, where you would see each other later.

In the mess hall, your friend Brother David sits down beside you after the conducted prayer.

"Enjoy your day with him?"

"Yeah," you smile. "We cleaned out my old trunk."

"Is that what they're calling it?" You swat him, laughing.

"He helped me go through my old stuff."

"Missed opportunity, honestly."

"Dude, we fuck every morning and night otherwise. My pussy deserves the break."

"You keep telling yourself that for the next 7 months." You roll your eyes at him, and get to thinking of riding Papa in his lap. You really should've stayed there and sat on his cock... but you still had tonight to bid him adieu on the Popestar tour.

Your food is served, and you look over to the head table in the mess hall. Papa Emeritus I sits, twirling his pasta with grace. Beside him, Papa Emeritus II is focused solely on his wine instead of the raw steak before him for the time being, and there to his right sits your Papa, the Third. He seems to be staring off, dreaming of something or other. You think of flashing him, but decide against it. He's not even paying attention, and his brothers may get the wrong idea. You see Papa grind subtly in his seat, and you start to wonder. _What is he doing?_

After dinner, as you're preparing for the dessert course, you turn and flick your habit over your shoulder when you hear your name being hissed.

"Sister!"

It's Terzo, calling you from the head table. You turn fully, and your eyes drop down below the tablecloth. He lifts his vestments to slide up to his thigh, where you see he's put on your thigh high stockings and garter. His legs are absolutely gorgeous in them-- Terzo knows how to work the look. Unable to resist, you drop your fork. "Finish my ice cream for me," you tell David. He looks behind his shoulder to see Papa getting up too.

"Mhm. I see you've got something better for dessert."

Papa meets you out in the hall.

"What excuse did you make?" you breathe as you take him by the wrist. "You're supposed to lead the closing prayer and everyone gives you their blessing of a good tour. You never pass up an opportunity to be celebrated."

"I couldn't help it," he hisses, walking down the corridor fast with you. "I was hard in my panties the whole way through dinner. And they barely contain my monstrous cock anyway."

"Pfft. _Your_ panties?" you retort.

"They are mine now. You discarded them, you have no claim to them."

"Fair enough." You drag him around the corner, and make it to his bedroom. Thankfully, you have his key down your bra. You take the large gothic looking key that looks like a skeleton hand out, and twist it under his doorknob. The heavy door swings open, and Papa nearly rips it off its hinges kicking it shut. He bites his lip, falling backward on the bed. Tossing his head back, he gasps, and squeezes himself through his vestments in a desperate grab.

"I am so fucking hard," he breathes. You look down at him laying there, legs spread and desperately rubbing himself. "I looked at myself in the mirror while sliding them up my legs and..." he swallows. "Got hard." His robes are riding up, and you can see the stockings exposed once again. Your pussy throbs, and you get an idea.

"You still have the strap?"

You could swear by his eyes alone Papa was about to cum in your former panties. "It is in the closet," he moans, rocking his hips upward to hump the air. "Please, cara..."

"What do you want?" you ask, teasing him. You put your hands on his knees where they're tented on the bed. "You want me to fuck you?" Papa exhales sharply, and you see the bulge of his cock kick under the vestments. You reach between those gorgeous legs to stroke a single finger down the bulge, past it and over his sack. Papa's legs quiver, and the vestments fall to reveal more of his thighs. You get a glimpse of how tightly he's packed into the tiny garments beneath, and bite your lip. You can't help but crawl between his legs, lifting up his robes to admire him fully. Other men may have blushed, but Terzo's cock only twitches proudly under the attention. He puts his hands behind his head, smirking up at you.

"You like what you see, Sister? It is a pretty picture, no?"

"Yes," you agree, leaning down to dip between his knees, rubbing up the material over the smattering of hair on his thighs. He loses his cocky attitude as you lick all the way up from his balls to his tip.

"C-careful," he breathes, clutching himself at the base through the panties. "I will cum."

"Can't have that yet, baby," you murmur with a sultry smile. Standing up and swinging your legs, you go over to the closet where he keeps all the toys. You open it and dig around for the vibrating strap, finding it. You lay it on the edge of the bed, lifting your habit over your head. Terzo looks down go see you have purple lingerie on, just for him.

"Sister..." he moans.

"We make a pretty pair. Now how big do you want it?" you ask, reaching around to attach the harness.

"Biggest," he breathes.

"Are you sure?" You raise an eyebrow. "You have to sit on a tour bus all day tomorrow."

"I am not about to let a little thing like a bus stop my fun, eh? I want to feel it when I sit down, and think of you." You huff. All the blood in his bratty little body now was in his dick, but you couldn't contest his choice any further. It would make a lovely sight, seeing such a big cock disappear into Papa's tight hole. In one last stroke of brilliance, you get the idea to move his ornate full length mirror to the foot of the bed, appealing to Papa’s vanity. You then attach the appendage, and hold it as you walk over to the bed. Papa eyes it, spreading his legs even wider.

"You gonna take this cock nice, Papa?" you ask softly, mouthing kisses up his leg.

"Yes... I'm going to take it so good." You pay attention to one calf, the smooth nylon of the stocking grazing your lips. You move over to the other one, kissing his foot and moving up to worship his thighs. You get dangerously close to his cock, then move past it, kissing up his stomach. "I want it," he groans.

"What does my sweet Papa want?" you coo. He brings his hands up to fit over your ass.

"I want to feel your cock deep inside me, Sorella, fucking me." Your clit throbs, and you turn on the vibration against your core to its lowest setting. A pleasant hum runs through your body, and you reach over to get the lube from the drawer. After slathering a good amount on your fingers, you slide the material of the panties to the side. His balls fall out, and you lean down to give them each a lick, unable to resist. They tighten under your attention, and Papa's hole clenches. You're surprised he's so into this. He usually loves being the one on top, but tonight he's a begging cock slut. Maybe the garter just has that effect. " _Shhh_. Relax for me," you say, probing a finger past the ring of his ass. Papa does as you say, and allows the intrusion with ease. Though he doesn't typically prefer it, it's not his first time getting fucked.

“Make love to me, Sister, make me feel it.”

"Such a pretty thing," you whisper, sliding your finger deeper. You start to work him open, and add a second finger. He starts to rock down on them, watching himself the whole way, and you add a third, pumping them into him.

"Take me... take me, oh..." he groans, "I need your big cock to fucking wreck my ass."

"Papa," you tease, "You sound like such a slut tonight. Are you a slut for my cock?"

"Yes," he moans low. "Sister, yes." He trails a hand down to feel the material of the lingerie again. "Mmm... I look so good."

"Yes, you do."

You crawl closer on your knees, slotting between his legs and getting the dildo wet with more lube. With a heave, you pick Papa's legs up and bend them back. He looks up at you with arousal so intense that you have to catch your breath. His hard cock lies heavy between you two, having slipped out of the panties. He fits his legs over your shoulders, and you hold him by his thighs as you bury the toy deep into his hole.

"Fuck," he curses, "Ah, fuck!" You slow a little, give him time to adjust. When he starts to fuck down onto the cock, you pick back up, drawing your hips out and slamming back in. Papa grunts with the force, and scrambles to take your hand. You pin his hand back on the bed, and pump the cock into him.

"You look so goddamn pretty in those stockings," you whisper. "So fucking beautiful for me, Papa. You're my pretty Papa." He keens, grinding down. "Ah, ah. Gotta let me do the work, hey? You'll cum all over yourself otherwise, mess up these panties."

"Sister," he groans, "Tell me again what I am?"

"You're so fuckin' pretty," you groan in his ear. The vibrations are hitting you just right with every thrust into him. "These legs are killer. Fucking insane, gorgeous. Let me feel those sexy legs around my neck while I fuck you, hm?"

"I-- I think I am going to c..." He cuts himself off, arching his back. His eyebrows draw closer together as he concentrates on his orgasm.

"Tell me, Papa. Who's so pretty?"

"I am," he gasps, "I am a pretty-- ah!" You grab his thighs, sinking your fingers into the lithe limbs and pounding into him hard. Every thrust grinds the vibe into your clit perfectly, and you can feel your orgasm building.

"You're doing so good, Papa. You're so good for me, such a good boy."

"Stretch my hole, Sister," Papa whines. "I... I want you to rip me apart, ave Satanas..." You reach in between the two of you to take his neglected cock in hand, purple and leaking pre all over his vestments.

"Cum on my cock," you say, kissing his neck. "Watch yourself cum hard, show me how much you enjoyed it." His mismatched eyes blink open in a fixated stare, and he peers over your shoulder to the mirror. The sight of his lingerie clad legs over your shoulder as you fuck into him is too much. His toes curl, and he grab you by the torso, pulling you down for a searing kiss. The action pushes the vibe against you harder, and your cunt pulses, your climax hitting hard. Papa swallows your moans and adds his own as he stalls, cum shooting up and over the panties and your hand. His expression is one of pure shocked ecstasy, as his legs come to squeeze around your neck. You reach up to hold him by his ankles, and gently rock him through his orgasm on your cock. When he comes down and you catch your breath, you switch the toy off and collapse with your face on his stomach.

"Incredible," he murmurs lazily, and you crawl up to meet him, tucking his cock back up in the soiled panties with care. He settles his legs comfortably around your back, and strokes your hair back.

"I'm gonna miss you for the next few months, Papa." He kisses your forehead, chest rising and falling.

"You will not have time to miss me. I will be back in two flashes." You giggle at the botched expression. "Well. You get the picture." He sighs, resting back. "I am thinking I will take these stockings and belt with me on tour."

"To touch while you jerk off?" you smirk, giving his oversensitive cock a rub.

"Sister," he admonishes playfully. "Of course not!" He smirks. "To wear beneath my robes onto the stage, of course. If you’ve got 'em, show 'em." 


End file.
